dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saiyans (Ttx337)
Saiyans Homeworld Planet Yasaien (Main) Planet Vegeta (Destroyed by Frieza) Average Height Similar to the average Human Diet Omnivorous Carnivorous (Ozaru) Sapience Sapient =Overview= Saiyans are a naturally aggressive warrior race that in Kousen are originally from Planet Yasaien, although the main Saiyans in the series are from Planet Vegeta, then Planet Plant where a number of Saiyans were stranded in Before Age 550. They play a central role in Kousen as Goku, Vegeta, & many of the other main characters are Saiyans. Name The name is an anagram of the Japanese word for vegetable, yasai, with the suffix jin, the Japanese suffix for person. It may also be a play on the Japanese word Yajin which means Wildman. In Japanese Saiyan is pronounced "Sigh-ya-jin" while in English it is pronounced "Say-an". Saiyans typically have names that are jokes on vegetables; Kakarotto = Carrot, Vegeta = Vegetable, Hanaya = Cabbage, while their last names seem to be jokes on weapons; Tachi = a Japanese sword, Jingu = Sun Wukong's staff. In ancient times Saiyan names were usually jokes on monkeys; Sarusei = Monkey Spirit, Oozarin = Great Ape Mark, Sarutobi = Monkey Jump. Oddly though, Vegeta's childhood best friend Sasumata has the inverse naming structure as his first name is a joke on a weapon, the Sasumata pike, while his last name is a joke on a vegetable, Takuan = Pickled Daikon Radish. Homeworld The Saiyans' original homeworld in Kousen is Yasaien, a planet roughly five times the size of Earth with over 100 times the gravity. Though the main Saiyans in the series don't learn of this planet's existence until later in the series, it becomes their homeworld as well following the destruction of the Earth. They have conquered many other planets but the most prominent is Planet Plant, later named Vegeta, where Goku & Vegeta were born. The planet was named after Vegeta Negi Tachi, the Saiyan who freed the Saiyans from Tuffle enslavement & led them to conquering the planet in 385 Before Age. This planet had a natural gravity of ten times that of the Earth & was roughly the same size. It was destroyed, along with most of its population by the warlord Frieza in Age 740. Earth temporarily became the homeworld of the surviving Saiyans from Planet Vegeta following Frieza's defeat on Planet Frieza 306. It was destroyed in Age 764 by the ancient monster Madjinn. Military Force Being a warrior race, the Saiyans habitually create a powerful military force wherever they colonize. On Yasaien, this military force is called the Imperial Saiyan Army & it maintains peace & order throughout the many galaxies King Shoku the Third rules, with its current leader being Vegeta, who answers only to King Shoku the Third. Its members are given their initial rank & are promoted solely based on their aptitude & abilities, regardless of age, attitude, or even lineage, as proven by the fact that Videl, a Human & Piccolo, a Namekian are both high-ranking members. On Planet Vegeta, the military force, the Saiyan Army, ruled over entire star systems by Age 734, but was annexed by King Cold following his defeat of King Ceazar Tachi. Along with the ranks & positions like General & Captain, the seated officers of the army were divided into five main classes or ranks: Special Elite, Elite, High, Intermediate, & Lower. A soldier was placed based on his power level at the time of his recruitment & could be promoted if he became strong enough & displayed the necessary skills. This army was decimated when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta & the survivors later became the Saiyan Rebel Army or Saiyan Rebels following Prince Vegeta Tachi's order to rebel against Frieza. This army gained billions of members after its first year & a half of existence, was mostly comprised of the former slaves & indentured warriors of ICE who also wanted to be freed from the Cold family's reign. Technically, the Dragon Warriors are also a Saiyan military force, as its co-leaders are both Saiyans & they later serve as the elite force of the Imperial Saiyan Army. Origins It was explained by Kalen Claymorr that originally the Saiyans were Ozaru who evolved into their humanoid forms when their existence was threatened by the invading Yabanians, who terraformed their planet, causing the gravity to become what it is now. Over a period of a few thousand years, the Saiyans evolved & went to war with the Yabanians, eventually developing the Zenkai ability & a somewhat regenerative healing factor, which helped them drive off the invaders. After learning the universal language, they fully mastered the technology left behind by the Yabanians & began exploring space. Constant inner conflicts & threats of war with the ever-present Yabanians held them back from fully utilizing the technology however. In 5000 Before Age, the Original Super Saiyan, Sarusei Ten'yo gained his Super Saiyan powers & used them to bring peace to Yasaien. He & fellow Super Saiyan, Oozarin Tenri would later defeat a demonic horde intent on releasing the ancient god-like being Seirei (Mephystos) to help them take over the universe & help defeat & reseal him when he was partially resurrected. Sarusei & Oozarin would then war over who had the right to rule the Saiyan race, a war that say the destruction of over half the population. Eventually, Sarusei defeated Oozarin & insisted that they work together to bring peace to the rest of the war-torn universe, which Oozarin accepted. Sarusei would then lead the Saiyans for the next hundred years, eventually conquering the entire Kusaki Galaxy, along the way siring four children; Saruken, Sarutobi, Tarsie, & Sarudoshi, while Oozarin had three children of his own; Yaenko, Shoujou, & Yaenmaru. These children would be the first to demonstrate the Ascended Saiyan forms & from whom the Seven Great Clans, the only Saiyans naturally capable of becoming Ascended or Super Saiyans, were started. In 4847 Before Age , Sarusei died of old age & left Sarutobi in charge of continuing his legacy. Sarutobi at first was unsure if he could be the conqueror & beloved ruler his father was & thus focused on maintaining order in the Kusaki Galaxy, but after his older brother, Saruken was killed by the Yabanians, he began a campaign to subjugate the surrounding galaxies which were controlled by the Yabanians. The wars between the Saiyans & Yabanians also dragged in the Ta'Khan, Kressin, & Xaxan races as well as others, some of whom the Saiyans built an alliance with but came to an end in 550 Before Age when the Saiyans seemingly destroyed the Yabanian race. The Saiyans then split the territories owned by the Yabanians with the other races in their alliance in an effort to establish peace. However, during the final days of the war, a large battalion of Saiyans were lost when they were attacked mid-warp jump. Thought dead by the rest of their race, they actually crash landed billions of lightyears away on Planet Plant. Saiyans on Planet Plant / Vegeta The Saiyans that landed on Planet Vegeta initially got along with the native Tuffles, but eventually the Tuffle King, Kindoku decided that the Saiyans were dangerous & needed to be controlled. He eventually had his scientists secretly create technology that suppressed the Saiyans' strength & Ki manipulating abilities (the Restrictor Collars), & a number of machines made to keep the moon's Blutz Waves from reaching the planet, preventing the Saiyans from becoming Ozaru. In 385 Before Age, a Saiyan named Vegeta Negi Tachi was able to escape from bondage & after freeing a number of others, he led a great revolt against the Tuffles. Over the next eight years, the entire Saiyan race was freed & after destroying the machines that kept the Blutz Waves from reaching the planet, they transformed into Ozaru & destroyed the Tuffle race. Afterwards, Vegeta took the position of king & the planet was renamed after him. By 366 Before Age, the Saiyans were displeased with their ruler & thus began a large war to dispose him. Due to constant war, over the next 400 years, the Saiyans eventually went through at least ten different dynasties before finally completely letting go of the idea of a single Saiyan ruling over them & simply dividing themselves by clan & being led individually by their clan leader, occasionally battling over territory, food, or just for entertainment. In Age 198, a Saiyan named Renkon Tachi, managed to reunite the warring clans of the Saiyan race & was named the new king of Vegeta. Over the next 400 or so years, the Tachi clan ruled over Vegeta, eventually taking requests from other races to help them end internal conflicts or defeat invaders to their planets. At some point during their journeys through space, the Saiyans met & developed a friendly rivalry with the Stratavians over which one of them was the strongest warrior race. It was at this point that the Saiyans began coming into conflict with ICE's forces, thus beginning a hundred & thirty-five year war that culminated in the Saiyans being forcefully annexed into the ICE forces following the defeat of their king Ceazar Tachi by King Arktic Cold. They were then placed under the influence of Arktic's son, Frieza & forced to do his bidding on threat of the wholesale slaughter of their species & the destruction of Planet Vegeta. For the next six years the Saiyans gained a reputation as savage butchers for ICE, ruthlessly slaughtering numerous armies & even entire populations of other races on rare occasions. The Saiyans were disgusted with their situation, especially after Frieza forced their king & queen to give him their eldest child, Prince Vegeta Tachi & essentially held him hostage to force their continued compliance. At this point, Frieza had become completely paranoid about whether or not he could control the Saiyans, especially when their power was beginning to rival that of his strongest warriors & the rumors of the Legendary Super Saiyan coming into being. As a result, he decided to exterminate the majority of the Saiyan race, leaving alive only a hundred or so, knowing his father would still want the Saiyans around to use them to conquer other planets. Frieza thus sent some teams to assassinate some of the Saiyan warriors off-world & then sent his strongest soldiers down to Planet Vegeta to wipe out the rest of them. However, the Saiyans proved to be stronger than Frieza believed & led by Bardock, they were able to hold off the invaders. While the Saiyan Army battled ICE's forces, King Ceazar Tachi & his wife Queen Dalas took advantage & led a direct assault on Frieza's ship, intent on freeing their son from his grasp. They lost many of their men in the assault, but managed to not only confront Frieza & force him to assume his true for in order to combat them, but also managed to hold their own. Unfortunately, before they could strike the killing blow, Frieza's right hand man, Izer, took the blow, allowing Frieza to, using Izer's body as a shield, kill the desperate royals. After ordering his forces to destroy every ship on the planet to prevent any of the Saiyans from escaping, Frieza bombarded Planet Vegeta with a barrage of Supernovas, destroying the planet & every being on it, including his own men. Physiology Saiyans are very similar outwardly to Humans, with the exception of their monkey-like tails, larger muscular builds, denser bones & skin, slightly pointed ears, & much larger hearts & lungs. Although not able to actually breath in space, the Saiyans' superior cardiovascular builds allow them to store a large amount of oxygen in their lungs & live off of that while in oxygenless environments like space & underwater. Goku first demonstrated this when he was able to breathe underwater while searching for the dragonballs for over two hours with no problems. Saiyans also have a naturally strong resistance to extremes in temperature from birth, as seen when Goku was able to walk around shirtless in below zero degree weather without complaint & was able to withstand Annin's fire attacks. Pure-blooded or not, Saiyans are always born with full heads of hair. As noted by Vegeta, unless forcibly done, a pure-blooded Saiyan's hairstyle does not naturally change from their birth. He then elaborates that if Goku, himself, or any other Saiyan were to shave their head or cut their hair in a different style, it would simply grow back in its original style unless otherwise influenced, i.e, repeatedly cutting & styling it. Tail All Saiyans are born with monkey-like tails covered in fur that matches their hair color. The tail can be a particularly sensitive area for Saiyans who have not trained it. When grabbed or injured it causes immense pain to the owner & due to a shock being sent throughout the Saiyan's body, the act can even immobilize their whole body. They can however, train themselves to overcome this weakness, like Goku while in training with Kami for his battle with King Piccolo. After training however, if the tail is grabbed or injured it loses its immobilizing effect & only causes a slight irritation, if any. According to Vegeta, the average Saiyan on Planet Vegeta was trained to overcome this weakness at age five, while Kalen stated that the same is true for the Saiyans of Yasaien, except they train at the earliest chance, usually at age three. The tail is quite prehensile & is often used to grasp things, & despite its appearance it is often as strong as the Saiyan's other limbs. In fact, both in his youth & adulthood, Goku has been seen hanging from his tail or even performing push-ups with it, it supporting his entire body weight & often makes use of it in combat. It also serves to help with the Saiyan's balance, as seen with Goku's difficulty to stand, let alone walk after having it severed, although Vegeta trained for an immunity to this by wrapping his tail around his waist. The tail has the added effect of boosting the Saiyan's Ki control, physical prowess, & healing capabilities. As seen best with Goku, who had difficulty manipulating his Ki after losing his tail, even failing to fire a Kamehameha at one point, & seemed stronger & able to heal much faster from injuries with his tail than without it. Most notably, a Saiyan's tail allows them to transform into Ozaru if their eyes are exposed to the Blutz Waves of a celestial object like a moon or a planet. If the tail is lost, so is this ability. Also, although Saiyans can heal extremely fast & can even repair severe damage to their bones & organs, the tail is the only body part of a Saiyan's body that they can naturally regenerate. It is known to regrow faster in times of great stress or danger to the Saiyan's life, as well as when they are bathed by Blutz Waves. Personality Saiyans tend to share common personality traits, even at young ages. Being a warrior race, they all share an innate enjoyment for conflict & battle, often choosing to settle disputes with battle rather than words. Even Goku retained this trait to a degree, but satisfied it through competitive sport more than anything else. Although most Saiyans simply enjoy the thrill of battle & getting stronger through challenging battles regardless of the outcome, some are extremely prideful in their abilities & thus seem to prefer death to being defeated & shown pity or mercy, especially by someone they view as inferior. These Saiyans also believe that if they are spared their deaths in what should have been a battle to the death by an inferior opponent, then they must defeat them the next time they meet or they are doomed to be forever dishonored by the defeat & unworthy of calling themselves warriors & thus unworthy of living. Generally, most Saiyans share the belief that they have not truly lived a fulfilling life until they've been pushed to their absolute limits in battle by a worthy opponent. They also seem to prefer dying gloriously on the battlefield to the idea of dying due to illness or old age, believing that it is the only truly honorable way to die. Likely due to their inherent enjoyment of battle, Saiyans tend to hold back their power at times, just to make the battle (and their enjoyment of it) last longer or make it more of an even & fair fight. Most Saiyans are able to remain calm & composed during combat, & are trained from a young age to detach from their emotions & focus solely on the battle. Despite this, although it is rare, Saiyans can be overly roused by a stimulating situation, & as a result, become stubborn, hot-headed, & indignant, completely ignoring their comrades & any previously conceived battle plans & simply fighting out of instinct alone. Saiyans also share a relative lack of fear towards death & a sense of honor towards combat, preferring one-on-one fights & detesting the very idea of needing assistance in battle for any reason or using unfair means to win a fight, to the point of neglecting help or resorting to cheating, even when on the verge of death. They are also very prideful, believing that one should never devalue oneself by begging for their life or surrendering without a decent fight, but rather fight to the death & if they die, then to die with honor & dignity. Saiyans don't seem to make too much of a habit of making public displays of their emotions, either love or grief, believing that doing so is a sign of weakness. This ideology can be attributed to their teachings early on in life to detach from their emotions to make them more efficient fighters. Vegeta, especially is an expert in compartmentalizing his emotions, as seen by him not expressing any of the grief he felt over his parents' & people's deaths & his torturous upbringing until after being defeated by Frieza. Energy Manipulation Saiyans have a natural affinity for being able to channel & manipulate Ki, allowing them to fire powerful Ki blasts at young ages. The basic blast of an average adult Saiyan can annihilate large cities in an instant, while those of a truly powerful Saiyan can obliterate an entire galaxy. Any energy lost in combat is quickly recovered & sometimes multiplied after only a short rest. Saiyans have even shown the ability to manipulate their Ki into an element (Goku & his children manipulating fire & Vegeta & his children manipulating lightning & electricity) & have shown great enough proficiency to rival even Gods, as seen by Goku being able to counter Amatera's fire techniques with his own. Flight Due to their natural ability to channel & manipulate their Ki & the massively increased gravity of their respective homeworlds, Saiyans possess the innate ability to fly at supersonic speeds, with little, to no effort at all, unlike most other races. Strength Saiyans naturally possess far greater physical strength than Humans & most other alien races, & are quintessentially built for fighting. They are capable of easily lifting twenty times their own body weight even as children, as seen by Goku lifting & tossing a van effortlessly at the age of twelve. The naturally high gravity on their homeworlds (Planet Vegeta = 10 times Earth's gravity & Yasaien = 100 times Earth's gravity) helps to further develop their strength. Due to their insane levels of strength, they are easily capable of destroying mountains, islands, & even entire planets with their bare hands, a fact that is especially true in their transformed states. In fact, during Goku & Majin Vegeta's battle on an barren planet, the planet began to warp & contract with every blow & likely would have been destroyed had Goku not broken Alakaz' spell & helped Vegeta defeat his dark side & regain control of his body. In their Super Saiyan forms, Saiyans possess astronomical power, capable of destroying the entire universe when clashing with beings of similar strength if they don't control it. It is because of their great strength & military skill that both back in the days of Sarusei & during the current rule of King Shoku, the Saiyans were sought out to help other races liberate their respective home planets from unjust rulers & end threats to the galaxy or universe. King Arktic Cold knew of the Saiyans' superior strength & after defeating King Ceazar in battle, forced him to serve under the ICE in hopes of quickly conquering the entire universe. Later on however, Frieza would have thousands of Saiyans assassinated & destroy Planet Vegeta out of fear of the Saiyans becoming too strong. Speed Saiyans also possess incredible speed & agility, that like their strength is enhanced by the gravity of their respective homeworlds. They also have much faster reflexes than Humans, able to dodge bullet or laser fire at point-blank range with little difficulty. Super speed & agility can be seen in their fighting skills; their movements occurring in fractions of seconds that are not visible to the Human eye & untraceable by most forms of technology. These attributes can be further enhanced with training, transformations, & other methods. These natural powers of speed & reflex makes nearly all Saiyan combat extremely fast-paced. Vegeta, at his first appearance was capable of moving faster than twice the speed of light according to Goku while only using half his strength, & later he's capable of traversing an entire continents in mere moments without needing to use his Lightning Aegis or any of its stronger variants. Even Nappa, who stood at over eight feet & was rather bulky, was able to effortlessly outmaneuver all of the Dragon Warriors with an almost acrobatic grace. Endurance Saiyans are a remarkably resilient species & are incredibly difficult to hurt physically, as shown by Vegeta being able to counter a sword with his bare finger as a child or Goku taking on the blast of a antitank missile head on with no injuries to speak of. The Tachi Clan, to which Vegeta & Kalen Claymorr belong is known for being incredibly durable, even among Saiyans & is repeatedly displayed by Vegeta, as when he survived for over ten minutes after Frieza slashed open his chest & blasted a hole in his stomach before being healed by Guru & later was able to continue battling Madjinn despite multiple deep gashes across his body, an impaled right arm, multiple internal injuries, including a punctured lung, & a deep cut across his chest. Intelligence Saiyans are a very intelligent species, in fact Saiyans mature mentally much faster than Humans, as evidenced by the fact that only days after being born, they are able to start learning how to walk. By three years old, most Saiyans are capable of articulating & performing arduous tasks better than most 10 year old Human children. In fact, Vegeta was able to outplay his own father, as well as every other person he played in Senka, a game very similar to chess, since this age. The early Saiyans were able to quickly master the technology of the Yabanians & later invented their own to improve it. Goku's head trauma & sheltered upbringing left him unenlightened about many things in the outside world, but eventually he outgrows most of his teachers & shows himself capable of outsmarting geniuses like Solo & Mojido in combat. Perhaps as a byproduct of their speed & reflexes, Saiyans are abnormally quick learners, able to process & make use of vast quantities of information within a limited amount of time. Goku, who also inherited his ancestor Sarutobi Jingu's ability to near-instantly learn almost any technique after experiencing it physically, was able to learn the Kamehameha after seeing it used once, & Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist & Amatera's Amaterasu after being hit by them. Appetite Saiyans are noted for their ravenous, seemingly insatiable appetites. Due to their incredible strength & intense aura, the Saiyans' energy & nutritional intake requirements are a great deal higher than Humans. They are often shown eating plate after plate of food, resulting in large stacks of plates piling up (a recurring gag), often consuming more than the average person can muster. Their physical anatomy also requires a much higher metabolism than Humans, allowing them to consume large quantities of food while still maintaining their muscular physique. Goku, at 12 was able to eat over 50 plates of food & ask for dessert, stating that he was still a little hungry. Saiyans also seem to prefer eating large quantities of food before battle, & don't suffer any negative effects for doing so, in fact it seems to help. Ironically, the food (vegetables, fruits, even the animals they consumed) on their home planet, Yasaien, as well as Vegeta, was extremely high in nutrients & held a number of other unique properties that quickly satisfied their appetites, allowing them to eat very little of it at a time & making them appear to have relatively normal appetites. Aging, Lifespan, & Growth According to both Vegeta & King Shoku, a Saiyan's natural lifespan is about 120-140 years (with some exceptions of course), & keep in their peak for much longer than most other species, but due to being a warrior race, they often die in battle, preventing many of them from living their full lifespans. Sarusei Ten'yo, the Original Super Saiyan lived for almost 200 years & retained his appearance from his early thirties throughout most of his adult life, only gaining gray hair & wrinkles in the final ten years of his life. Nappa even referred to himself as young man, despite being over 50 years old. As far as physical growth is concerned, this differs by Saiyan just as it does with Humans. Most full-blooded Saiyans grow mostly during spurts phases that occur at ages 5-7, 14-16, 21-24, & a final one sometime before their thirties. While it is not uncommon for some slow growth in-between these phases, it is just that slow. Saiyans appear similar to Human children at birth, although they are born with full heads of hair & with somewhat muscular builds. Oddly enough, although Goku is taller than Vegeta now, comparing them as they grew up, this hasn't always been the case. At 12, Goku looked as if he were only 7 or 8, as Bulma was shocked to hear otherwise from Gohan, while at only 5, Vegeta looked as if he were 11. By the time of their teenage years, their situations flip-flopped with Goku growing to about 6 feet tall, while Vegeta stood about 5'5". In their adult years, Goku grew only about an inch or two & gained a little more muscle tone, while Vegeta grew a couple of inches, standing about 5'8" when he first met Goku & was slightly taller during the Majin Six Arc. This trait passes down to half-breeds, as seen by Son Tensai, who was shorter in comparison to Goku at the same age until he turned 18, at which point he became taller, leaner, & more muscular than his father was currently. Reproduction Saiyans have a sexual reproduction system compatible with that of Humans, Konatsians, Xaxans, & even Gods like Amatera, as they are able to produce fertile offspring together. According to Doctor Jinzo Gero's research & genetic modification experiments, Saiyans are also compatible with Stratavians, Aesirians, Ta'Rahk, & Tuffles among others. The gestational period for a Saiyan mother is about 10 months, regardless of whether or not the baby in her womb is a full-blooded Saiyan, & it doesn't seem as if the pregnancy prevents the mother from training as seen in Raditz' flashback of his mother training pretty intensely with Bardock while 5 months pregnant with Kakarotto & it is implied by Kakara that she had sparred with him again the day she gave birth. They generally begin to physically show around six months in, but they seem to generally lack a truly noticeable baby bump. The gestational period for a non-Saiyan mother to a Saiyan child is roughly the same, including the lack of a truly noticeable baby bump. The only real difference is that a non-Saiyan mother begins showing a month earlier. Families Saiyan families are far different from the traditional Human family. Children are generally introduced to & trained in combat from the age of three & on Planet Vegeta, are usually given permission to apply for the army at age seven. There doesn't actually seem to be an age restriction on joining the military in the Imperial Saiyan Army. Due to the fact that either they or their children are off training for battle or at war, not many Saiyan parents spend too much time truly bonding with their kids in the traditional fashion, rather building a relationship while training them & fortifying it on the battlefield if at all. Because of this, Saiyans often have complex family dynamics, more often built on the parents' respect & admiration for their child's power, skills, & militaristic accomplishments than fond memories of playing with them as kids or babies & vice versa. Although they don't make it a habit of making public displays of their affections, this doesn't mean that they don't care about their family members, they just don't see the value of being so needlessly soft-hearted & have trouble expressing their more complex emotions. Also due to the fact that they spend so much time with their comrades, Saiyans tend to build close relationships with them, with Vegeta even coming to consider his closest comrades his second family. Vegeta & Goku also ended up building such a strong friendship and rivalry that they began to see each other as brothers & even began calling each other such after swearing an oath of brotherhood, Goku later calling on this bond to free Vegeta from Alakaz' spell. It also is apparently common for most Saiyan romances to get their start on the battlefield, as Bardock noted when telling King Ceazar how he & Kakara first got together. While explaining why he was with Mielle to Andros, Vegeta asserts that Saiyans, both men and women, are generally attracted to strong people & prefer to spend time with them rather than the weak-willed or weak bodied. Hybrids Due to their similar physiologies, Saiyans are capable of interbreeding with a number of other species. The resulting offspring generally possess the same enhanced abilities of their Saiyan parent & often share a likeness to them in appearance. All hybrid Saiyans seen so far in Kousen are born with tails & aside from the blue streaks running through Tensai & Kara's hair & Éclair & Sasuma having their mother's ears, they are nearly indistinguishable from full-blooded Saiyans. They are also shown to be capable of achieving the Ascended & Super Saiyan forms just as their parents can, & seem to be able to achieve it easier if their parent had achieved it before they were conceived. Tensai, Kara, & Xicor also seem to have a potential power that far exceeds either of their parents, though this may be due to the specific merging of Saiyan & God blood more than them simply being hybrids. In fact, according to Amatera, Tensai was actually born an Ascended Saiyan, due to the stressful conditions of his birth, but he couldn't access the power of the form until he was seven. Despite this head start however, both of Vegeta's twins, as well as Kara, actually attained the Level 2 Ascended Saiyan form before Tensai, but Tensai was able to quickly catch up & surpass them, eventually achieving the Level Three & Super Saiyan forms before them. Senses Saiyans have very keen senses of smell, hearing, & vision, which is mostly seen through Goku throughout his youth. Before learning to sense Ki, Goku tracked his opponents through scent alone, & was able to track down Yamcha through a dense forest after hours of him having left the area. Vegeta & the other Saiyans were also able to smell food from a diner cooking from miles away in the desert. Goku could also hear a number of girls whispering about him being cute at the 97th Tenkaichi Budokai from across a crowded hall, causing him to question what they meant by "cutie-buns". Their vision is also very acute, with Goku being able to clearly see Vegeta move at more than twice the speed of light, while normal Humans like Roshi struggled to keep up with the movements of Nappa, who moved much slower. It is implied that a Saiyan's vision is enhanced in their Level 2 Ascended Saiyan forms & their other senses are similarly augmented in the Level 3 & Super Saiyan forms. Transformations Ozaru Though a painful weak spot for untrained Saiyans, the Saiyan's tail grants them the ability to transform into giant ape-like beasts with outrageous power after they look at a full moon or another celestial object like a planet & their bodies absorb at least 17 million zenos of Blutz Wave energy through their eyes. As this transformation requires the Saiyan to possess both a tail & eyesight, if either are lost or impaired, so is this ability. The actual appearance of the Saiyan in their Ozaru form seems to differ from clan to clan, but they generally have fur the same color as their hair in their normal form, titanic stature, & ethereal white eyes with pitch black sclera. For example, the Jingu clan's Ozaru form grants them a somewhat slimmer build than other Saiyans, leaves their chests bare, & black markings around their lips & eyes, while the Kongaxe clan, to which Nappa belongs, grants them a more gorilla-like appearance with large tusks sticking out of their lower jaw. The transformation not only causes a radical change in the Saiyan's appearance & size, but also causes their power to increase tenfold from its base prior to the transformation. Vegeta had his technician Shallo research him while in Ozaru form & according to him, the chemical that causes the transformation to occur, also causes severe changes to the Saiyan's brain. The chemical affects the Saiyan's forebrain, impairing their brain's ability to retain memory, distinguish between friend & foe, & think reasonably while overstimulating the aggression & pleasure centers of the brain, essentially changing the Saiyan into a berserk, rampaging beast with an uncontrollable urge to destroy everything in sight. Despite their lack of self-awareness, the Saiyan does seem to retain some sense of their surroundings & former self within their subconscious that can be awakened by powerful stimuli, but their actual control without training will still be very limited. Also according to Vegeta, the training to control themselves in their transformed states is done just before they are accepted into the Saiyan Army. This training mainly consists of controlling the chemical concentration in their brains & mastering their feral mindset by making themselves feral while in their normal form by way of chemical & then meditating until they can remain calm. This transformation is very physically exhausting, as seen by Goku usually falling unconscious after it ends, although after some training, the Saiyan can retain consciousness & only be mildly exhausted for a small amount of time. Ascended Saiyan The Ascended Saiyan form is an advanced transformation that only members of one of the Seven Great Clans of the Saiyan race can naturally achieve. It is achieved by a Saiyan reaching a certain level of strength & then receiving a severe emotional upheaval, usually deep grief or anger in response to a great trauma during a time of desperation. Upon transforming, the Saiyan's strength, speed, endurance, energy, & senses are all greatly enhanced, usually multiplying their abilities fifty-fold the first time they transform & after their bodies get used to their new strength & their normal form gets stronger as a result, their strength is only enhanced about tenfold. Nonmembers of the Seven Great Clans can only achieve this or any of the other Ascended & Super Saiyan forms by first having the blood of a member of one of the clans transplanted into them & then meeting the other criteria. It should be noted that if they are successful in achieving the transformation however, it will put a far more severe strain on their bodies than those who can transform naturally & overuse can actually shorten their lifespan & even kill them. The transformation causes the Saiyan's hair to turn whitish silver & generally stand on end, although the latter isn't always the case. This applies to all of their hair, including scalp, eyebrow, the fur on their tails, ect. Their natural eye color becomes crimson red with black pupils, their muscle tone to increase, & the Saiyan's skin to gain black tribal war paint markings on their face, chest, hands, & abdominal region. The exact markings on their bodies differ from clan to clan. As the natural floodgates of the body are opened with the transformation, excess energy is radiated from the body in the form of a pulsing, flame-like white aura that tends to emit a deep humming sound when at full power or powering up. This form has a very notable effect on the Saiyan's personality. Upon the initial transformation, even a calm & pure-hearted Saiyan can become hyperaggressive, irritable, somewhat bloodthirsty, & prone to act on impulse. It was discovered by Shallo that the same chemical that is released during the Saiyan's transformation into Ozaru is released upon this transformation as well, causing a similar, but diminished effect to the Saiyan's brain. This can be overcome through training & allow the Saiyan to stay calm & in control of themselves for the most part, which Goku elected to do before returning home & risking the lives of his friends. They Saiyan won't have complete control over themselves or their new abilities until they have achieved the Perfected Ascended Saiyan form. It is later revealed that this form & the two forms that succeed it are in fact buffer states for the Saiyan's body to gradually become capable of handling the power of the Super Saiyan & were originally assumed by the children of the Original Super Saiyan, Sarusei Ten'yo & his rival, Oozarin Tenri. This form also has three additional branch states; the Enhanced Ascended Saiyan & Enhanced Ascended Saiyan 2 forms, which are forced physical enhancements of the Ascended Saiyan form that increase the musculature of the Saiyan's body, & the Perfected Ascended Saiyan form, which is really just the complete physical & mental perfection of the Ascended Saiyan form's powers. Level 2 Ascended Saiyan This is the second level of ascension of the Saiyan race & the successor of the Ascended Saiyan form. This form is attained by a member of the Seven Great Clans gaining complete physical & mental perfection of the initial Ascended Saiyan form & then breaking through the limitations of it through intense training. Although this transformation doesn't require an emotional trigger, it does still release some of the chemical into their brain & cause a slight change in attitude, although not as drastic as in the first transformation & is easier to train themselves to resist. Upon transforming the Saiyan's physical attributes & abilities, as well as their energy triples over the level they had at their peak in their Ascended Saiyan form. Like the first transformation, this one causes drastic changes to the Saiyan's body as well as their power & abilities. In this form the Saiyan's hair becomes much longer & spiker, usually reaching down to the base of their spine, they gain fine black fur that covers all but their chest, head, hands, feet, abdominal region, & the underparts of their neck, & their muscle tone increases slightly. The Saiyan's eyes also gain a black ring halfway between the pupil & the outer edge of the iris that greatly enhances the Saiyan's eyesight & perceptive abilities. The deep humming sound present in the first form gets much deeper due to the higher concentration of Ki. Level 3 Ascended Saiyan This the third level of ascension of the Saiyan race & the successor of the Level 2 form. This form, like its predecessor, is attained through intense training, although achieving the Level 2 form first is not necessarily required & it is possible to actually skip over the second level & simply ascend to this state, although it is rare. Upon transforming into this state, the user experiences a boost in ability & power equal to four times that of the Level 2 Ascended Saiyan form & twelve times that of their Ascended Saiyan form. In this form, all of the hair on the Saiyan's body turns golden, this applies to the scalp hair, eyebrows, facial hair, & the fur on their bodies & on their tails. The fur at the end of the Saiyan's tail, as well as the ends of their forearms gain tufts of somewhat bushy fur, their canine teeth & nails become elongated, giving them a somewhat bestial appearance, & they gain a shadow trim over their eyelids & around their eyes. The Saiyan's senses are also said to be incredibly enhanced, to the point that Goku could smell food cooking from the other side of the planet & see the Ki inside of a person's body. The humming sound of course is much deeper as the concentration of Ki is higher & the aura turns golden & wilder. Super Saiyan Category:Races